


when the world started crumbling.

by Iorikunijiakamikayuu



Category: yuumika/mikayuu
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-15 22:24:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16072577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iorikunijiakamikayuu/pseuds/Iorikunijiakamikayuu
Summary: hajimemashite!!!! atashiwa orange desu:PHiLIPPINES!!!!!!! and the world.... hear me out........ive forgotten who i really am from the long long dead past of the earth.





	when the world started crumbling.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vixenfur](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vixenfur/gifts), [hello long time no read foer me.... orange desu](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=hello+long+time+no+read+foer+me....+orange+desu).



> ahhhhmmmm ahhermmmm.... hello guys this is the first time that i will write on our favorite fandom please bear wth me.

Time flew past by like the blink of an eye........ the war was long ceased along wth the grudges they held deep within their soul.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you 4 tuning in wth me.....


End file.
